


Vitruvian Man

by Lindenharp



Series: By Love Possessed [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie admires his James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitruvian Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the lovely and talented UniquePOV. Many thanks to ComplicatedLight for Britpicking.

"Can't... much longer," James gasps.

"Yes, you can, love." Robbie says, stroking James's cheek. "Do it for me, yeah?"

"Sir..." The single word of submission is as eloquent as any poem. 

Robbie flicks his finger across a taut nipple. James groans, but holds position. Usually, he's bound when Robbie teases him. Today, he's spread-eagled, limbs held in place by invisible bonds: triple-stranded chains of obedience, pride, and love.

Robbie suddenly thinks of Leonardo's drawing of a naked man within a circle. James is living art, beautiful in his flesh and his spirit. "Come for me," he demands. And James obeys.

* * *

In the drowsy aftermath, Robbie says, "Been thinking about our next holiday. What would you say to Venice? I"ve never been."

"Mmmmn," James murmurs agreeably.

Robbie smiles. By day, they'll explore Venice: churches, museums, piazzas and palazzos. He'll let James lecture him about history, religion and art over cappuccinos and pastries. Although it's a cliche, perhaps they'll take a gondola ride at sunset, then eat something delicious and unpronounceable at an out-of-the-way trattoria. And at night... at night, in a bedroom whose window is open to the ancient sounds of sea and city, they'll create new works of art.

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing that Robbie is thinking of is [Vitruvian Man](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vitruvian_Man) by Leonardo da Vinci.


End file.
